


Push

by nofeartina



Series: Straight Up [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even POV, Even grovels, Even pushes Isak for more PDA, Fluff and Smut, Isak blushes a lot, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: ”Even, we shouldn’t do this here,” Isak says and looks around with a blush on his cheeks. He’s so beautiful like this, it makes it impossible for Even not to touch.(Part of my "Straight Up"-series, but can be read as a stand alone.)EDIT: Re-posted because it's been betaed. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been totally inspired by all the comments left on Tonight. Thank you for all your kind words. :D  
> Just to avoid any discourse on this fic, Even is the one giving Isak a blowjob. So consider yourself "warned"! ;)
> 
> This part of the series is different in that it is in Even's POV.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: The lovely Mornmeril has graced me with her skills once again and betaed this (and that's the reason for this repost).

”Even, we shouldn’t do this here,” Isak says and looks around with a blush on his cheeks. He’s so beautiful like this, it makes it impossible for Even not to touch.

Even has been on a mission tonight. Ever since Isak kissed him in the kitchen at that party in front of everybody, Even had expected Isak to be a little more free with his PDA. But even though Isak had done the hard part, had come out, had claimed Even as his boyfriend, had  _ kissed  _ Even in public, he still shies away when Even tries to hold his hand or kiss him where others can see. Even understand that Isak is still heavily affected by his internalised homophobia, but Even just wants to show the world that Isak is his.

So, normally, Even tries to be supportive of Isak’s ban on PDA. But sometimes, like tonight, he just hates it. They’re at a party and surrounded by people. He’s just a little bit high, and being so near to Isak and not being able to touch is driving him crazy and making him restless. Even knows that sometimes Isak needs to be pushed, and he normally has a good idea when to push and when not to. But the magnetic pull he feels towards Isak is just unbearable tonight. He backs Isak further into the wall, forehead against forehead, and slides his hand even further around Isak’s waist and down until he can knead the meat of his ass.

Isak makes a high-pitched sound in his throat and his hips make a short, aborted thrust and Even can’t help but smile. He’s so close to convincing him, he can feel it, so he keeps going.

Isak raises his chin a bit, asking for a kiss, but Even gets the feeling that if he obliged he would be pushed away. So he leaves Isak hanging, can feel Isak’s breath speed up, and Even can’t help but cover Isak even more with his body, rub against him a bit, make him blush even further and pant even harder. It also has the added benefit of hiding Isak a bit from potential onlookers. Even might not have that big of a problem with PDA, but he wants to keep Isak looking this delectable all to himself.

“You fucker,” Isak says between breaths, and Even knows he’s won. 

He’s smiling like the sun, prepared for his prize, when Isak pulls back a bit and starts to look around. Even pulls back as well, makes a bit of room between them, unsure of what Isak is doing. But, seemingly finding what he was looking for, Isak grabs his hand and pulls him towards a bedroom.

Isak pushes him inside and resolutely closes the door behind them. 

“I swear, you’re the worst!” he says and pulls Even in to kiss him again. 

Even is immediately lost in the kiss, loves Isak like this, desperate and wanton for him. He revels in how affected by him Isak gets, how easy he is for him. Just a few touches, promises of wet kisses, and Isak is flushed and panting. Even absolutely cannot get enough of it.

Even leans into the kiss, pushes Isak back against the door, and cups the bulge in Isak’s pants with his hand. He starts rubbing immediately, trying to get Isak to lose control even more.

Isak moans and drops his head back against the door. 

“You can’t just do this to me…” Isak says, but he leaves the  _ in front of everybody _ left unsaid.

“Why not? I like it when you lose control…” Even smirks and leans in to kiss Isak.

But Isak pushes him away a bit. 

“Is that why you’re doing this?” he says and suddenly sounds serious.

Even keeps his hand on Isak’s bulge but stops rubbing immediately. He can tell that Isak is unhappy with him, and his mind is working so fast, trying to find something to say that can get them back to making out against the door. 

The silence stretches between them and Even still can’t figure out what to say. To keep it from becoming awkward he simply bites his lip and nods. He’s not sure whether Isak wants him to feel bad about it, so he tries to keep his face neutral.

“You almost made me lose it in front of  _ everybody _ , just so you could feel good?” Isak pushes him a bit further away and he’s beginning to look angry.

Even hates when Isak gets angry with him. It doesn’t happen often, most times Even knows when not to push, and it seems he’s gone too far this time. He puts his arms around Isak and hugs him close. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he makes himself smaller so he can hide his face in Isak’s shoulder. He knows his voice is muffled by Isak’s shirt, but he hopes that Isak can still hear him. “I just wanted to kiss you. And touch you.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth he can feel Isak deflating. He puts his arms around Even as well and squeezes him tight. 

“Let me do it at my pace, Even. I want that, too. I’m sorry that I’m not going fast enough for you.”

And Even hates when Isak gets insecure even more. He pulls back to look at Isak, touches his forehead with his and says, “That’s not my point. I’ll wait for you, Isak, I’ll wait for you forever.” He pauses until Isak looks him directly in the eye again and then continues, “I don’t care if we ever do that in front of others. I’m sorry.” And then he kisses him with everything he has.

He can feel Isak melting underneath his hands, can feel the tension leaving Isak, how his shoulders are dropping. Isak pulls him in by his shirt, so that Even pushes him up against the door again, allows Isak to put a leg between his and can’t help but moan as Isak’s thigh rubs against him. Even immediately flushes all over, feels like the tables have turned with that small movement, how desperate and wanton he has become for Isak in the blink of an eye.

“If that’s the case,” Isak says with a glint in his eyes that makes Even impossibly harder. “Then you have some making up to do.”

Even loves Isak like this. All playful and cute and so gorgeous that Even almost can’t contain himself, and he’s immediately onboard. 

“Yeah? What do you want me to do?” 

He leans in and licks at Isak’s throat, ends up worrying the place where his shoulder meets his neck. Isak tips his head to the side, makes more room for Even and Even is in heaven when he hears Isak moan. He leans back a bit to admire the hickey he’s left behind, ecstatic that Isak let him. He’s made a mark that will be almost impossible to hide from the rest of the world.

When Even’s finally had his fill of looking at the hickey, for now, he looks up at Isak. The sight of him makes Even more desperate than he ever remembers being. Isak’s eyes are glazed over and his cheeks are red and his lips are puffy up from all the kissing. Even can’t help but put his hand on Isak’s bulge again, and loves the feeling of his dick twitching under his hand.

“Fuck, Even,” Isak says and grabs on to Even’s head with one hand and resolutely pushes Even down to his knees, while he’s fumbling with his zipper with the other. 

Even goes happily, starts nosing at Isak’s crotch, so eager to make Isak feel good. Isak’s hand leaves Even’s head and he wastes no time in opening his pants and immediately pulls them down along with his briefs to his thighs.

Even’s mouth floods with saliva as Isak’s dick springs free of his briefs and slaps onto his stomach. Even rubs his cheek against it, and revels in Isak’s loud moan. 

Isak grabs his dick with one hand, puts the other on Even’s head and directs Even’s mouth where he wants it the most. Even is too desperate to tease so he opens his mouth immediately, and almost dies of excitement as Isak feeds him his dick. He steadily pushes it into Even’s mouth until it hits the back of his throat and Even lets his moans escape around it.

“Jesus, your mouth…” Isak moans and that just makes Even even more desperate.

Isak keeps his hand on Even’s head. He doesn’t really direct Even anymore, just keeps it there, letting Even know that he could if he wanted to. And Even is loving it. 

He keeps trying to push Isak’s dick further and further down his throat, wants to almost choke on it, and the sounds that Isak is making have his own dick almost  _ hurt  _ in the confines of his pants. He wants to let it out, wants so badly to stroke himself to completion, but he’s too focused on sucking Isak off, making it good for him. The taste of Isak’s precum and the slight burn of Isak filling his throat take over his senses completely and Even is lost in it.

Even can feel Isak’s thighs trembling under his hands, and he knows that Isak is close from the sounds he’s making and the steady stream of precum that’s leaking onto his tongue. 

Even is more than ready to take it all, to let Isak come in his mouth and he can’t wait to swallow it all down. But before he can, Isak pushes him off. 

Even is completely unprepared for this, but before he can so much as pout in Isak’s direction, Isak has grabbed hold of him. Isak pulls him to his feet, and pushes Even onto the bed in the room. He straddles Even clumsily, the pants around his thighs limiting his movements.

Before Even can really comprehend what is going on, Isak has opened Even’s pants and freed his straining dick. Isak’s hand feels so overwhelmingly good that Even has to grit his teeth to not come immediately and he arches his back to get closer to Isak. 

Isak leans down so their dicks are touching and then he wraps his hand around both of them and strokes them off simultaneously. 

Even is dying, he’s sweating and panting and so turned on that he fists the duvet beneath them and can’t help the sounds that escapes him. He can hear himself chanting Isak’s name and Isak tries to kiss him, but ends up just breathing into his mouth, both of them too far gone to be able to kiss.

“I know, baby. Just let go,” Isak gasps and pushes Even’s shirt up his stomach.

Even can’t help himself. The pressure is building in his entire body, every nerve is on fire to the point where his toes are tingling and it’s just on the verge of being too much. 

With one last twist of Isak’s wrist Even finally lets go. His body curls upward and he can feel himself shooting his brain out through his dick. With every muscle in his body tense, his teeth grinding and his throat letting out a long, loud moan that he couldn’t care less about, he almost feels like he’s dying. 

In the back of his mind he can hear Isak coming as well, can feel him paint his stomach and chest with ropes of cum and it’s so hot that Even almost wishes he could come again.

With a final few twitches of his dick as Isak milks him for all that he’s worth, Even can finally feel all the tension leave him and he collapses against the bed panting. He almost feels like he’s floating, and he just lies there staring at the ceiling, kind of wondering what just happened.

Isak leans over him until he’s in Even’s sight again, and he just looks so perfect that Even almost can’t contain how much he’s in love with him. He puts his hand against Isak’s cheek and can’t help saying, almost reverently, “You’re so perfect, Isak.”

As expected, Isak’s cheeks turns a bit redder and Even can’t comprehend how this boy can be so dirty and deliciously demanding one second and then turn shy the next when he’s complimented. Even can’t help but smile at the contradiction that is Isak. And Isak smiles back shyly and then catches Even’s lips in a searing kiss.

When Isak finally lets go of him and leans back a bit he lets out this cute chuckle and says, “We made a mess of you.” 

His joy is infectious and when Even looks down at himself he can’t help but chuckle a bit as well. His stomach is covered in cum, but he doesn’t really mind it too much. It’s still warm and liquid, but he knows that when it cools off he’s going to be annoyingly sticky. Isak takes off his shirt, leaving him in his T-shirt, and starts to wipe Even’s stomach off. Even lies back, puts his hands under his head and lets Isak take care of him.

Even can’t help but stare at Isak, who’s smiling this small, private smile and is practically glowing with contentment. Even is so full of affection for him, he wishes he could take a picture of Isak like this. 

Isak makes a pleased sound when he’s done wiping Even off that is so goddam cute, that Even can’t help but speak up. He’s dead-serious when he says, “I’m so fucking in love with you, Isak.”

Isak stops what he’s doing and looks up at Even, surprised. This is the closest they’ve come to saying  _ the  _ three words to each other. Isak lets go of the shirt, puts his hands on Even’s cheeks. Even is kept there by his hands, but he has no desire to escape as Isak leans forward and kisses the shit out of him.

Isak doesn’t say it back, but Even can feel it in every bone of his body from the way Isak kisses him. And that’s more than enough for him for now.

\--||--

They spend some time in the room afterwards, just lying on the bed together, kissing and whispering to each other. Even sometimes likes this the most. The intimacy they share with each other. When he gets to see Isak so soft and adorable, so different from what he shows the rest of the world. This Isak is his, and his alone. 

This is when Even is most possessive of Isak, and he’s so grateful that he gets to have this. That somehow, despite everything, Isak thinks that Even is worthy of his time and attention and trusts Even enough that he gets to see this side of him. Even can’t help but stroke Isak’s hair out of his eyes and kiss him just one more time.

When they’ve finally pulled themselves together they leave the room. Even is prepared for Isak to let go of his hand as they enter the living room, and he tries really hard to hide his surprise when he doesn’t. 

Even catches the eye of a couple of his friends and they all smirk at him. So much for being inconspicuous. Isak leads them to where Jonas is standing with Mahdi, seemingly completely oblivious to the stares they’re getting.

Jonas takes one look at them, at their flushed cheeks, ruffled clothes and swollen lips and then he smirks at the both of them. Even just keeps waiting for Isak to pull back. Braces himself for the inevitable dismissal that surely is coming. 

But Isak just keeps surprising him, he doesn’t let go of him, keeps Even’s hand in his like it’s the most natural thing in the world. And it is. It should be. But Even is once again floored by this boy, his boy, who just keeps on growing and becoming more and more sure of who he is. And less and less afraid of showing it to others.

Even doesn’t really think too hard about it when he leans forward to kiss Isak on the cheek, completely oblivious to the conversation happening around him. He revels in how that kiss makes Isak’s cheek redden and how he glances at Even shyly. How Mahdi’s outburst of  _ get a room _ makes Isak blush even further.

Even can’t help but say, “We already did,” and laughs at the indignant huff that Isak makes, coupled with a soft push. 

Even just puts his arms around Isak and pulls him into his chest. He places a gentle kiss on Isak’s hair and enjoys how Isak lets himself be cuddled for a couple of long seconds before he pulls out of Even’s embrace.

The flush stays on Isak’s cheeks for the rest of the night. And every time Even notices, he can’t help the flutter of happiness in his stomach, and he doesn’t fight the thought that plays in his mind like a mantra;  _ I’m so fucking in love with you _ . 

And every time Isak looks back at him, glances at him through his eyelashes like he has to constantly make sure that Even is still there, still in the vicinity of him, Even knows that it won’t be too long before Isak will feel comfortable enough to say it back to Even.

But Even can wait. He might push a bit from time to time. But when it comes to Isak, Even can be the most patient man alive.

He takes another sip of the bottle of beer he’s holding, and knows with every fiber of his being that no matter what, he will wait for Isak forever if he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)
> 
> Come play with me on Tumblr, I'm [nofeartina](http://www.nofeartina.tumblr.com/) there as well. I promise I don't bite (much). ;)


End file.
